1. Field of the Invention This invention pertains to wearing apparel, and more particularly to pants and trousers.
2. Description of the Prior Art Numerous designs of clothing have been developed over the years. Styles and materials are constantly changing in response to comfort and fashion requirements.
An aspect of clothing design that has been overlooked in the past concerns trousers that are suitable for stout persons. Prior trousers invariably are held in place by suspenders, belts, or elastic waistbands. However, many men find suspenders uncomfortable. Trousers with elastic waistbands are also usually unacceptable for two reasons. First, for the elastic waistband to be effective, it must lie above the hips. However, the lower abdominal region of a stout person is about in line with the hips, such that the front of the trousers waistband tends to slide down along the lower abdomen. To keep the trousers in place, the wearer is obliged to frequently hitch them back to their proper place. That practice is widespread and unsatisfactory. The second reason trousers with elastic waistbands are not widely worn is that few practical types of trousers suitable for ordinary wear are available with elastic waistbands.
Most stout persons are forced to rely on belts to keep the trousers in place. Unfortunately, using a belt entails the same problems as using an elastic waistband, because trousers with a belt also tend to slide down the lower abdominal region. When that happens, the belt becomes slack even if the belt initially remains in place around the back. Eventually the entire belt slips below the waist line. As a result, the stout person wearing a belt must frequently hitch his trousers back up to their proper place.
Another drawback of prior trousers as worn by stout persons is that the trousers do not fit well around the buttocks. The trousers tend to bag in the back, and the bagginess is especially pronounced when the trousers slip below the waist line during wear.
Thus, a need exists for improvements in trousers design.